Just Like Dad
by Virgil's grl
Summary: She's a spitting image of her father. She's got her mother's temper. And she's all ready for her own set of adventures at Hogwarts. But why won't she accept who she is? Why does she deny being a Potter?
1. Harry, Holly & Ron

**Title:** Just Like Dad

**Summary:** Harry's twin sister, Holly, is a spitting image of her father with her mother's temper. But why is she so insistent to deny how much she's like their parents? Why is she so interested in the Weasley Twins?

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. Never have; never will.

**A/n:** I know this is a terribly dangerous situation to put a child in, but trust me its fiction and this was where my mind took me.

**2****nd**** A/n:** **NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Thank-you. VGxx

* * *

**Chapter one – Harry, Holly & Ron**

**(Harry & Holly 6 Months Old)**

Lily glanced at James as they watched Remus and Sirius look down at their twins. Both with clumps of jet black hair on their heads, the boy – dressed from head to toe in blue gazed up at his Godfather and 'Uncle' with large green eyes, the other, dressed in pale pink gazed up at them with large and wondrous hazel eyes. Remus turned from the infants.

"You two made good looking kids." He said, "I can tell Holly is going to be a spitting image of James in female form. And Harry – he'll look every bit like James but will have his mother's eyes." James blushed scarlet and Lily laughed. She flicked some of her long red hair behind her ear and walked over to Remus, she kissed his cheek, before responding to his comment.

"Thank-you Remus." She said graciously. She turned as her husband paused before responding.

"Yeah, thanks Moony." James muttered slightly embarrassed. Sirius agreed with his wolfish friend, he also added that Lily had kept with the flower names, with Holly. James at this point was very dark shade of red. Lily pointed out that she had only chosen Harry's name not Holly's. James avoided his wife and his friends' eyes. He heard Lily say they could each hold one if they wanted to. Immediately both men turned back around to the infants. Remus gently lifted Holly into his arms and Sirius lifted Harry up. Suddenly the infant started to whimper and then cry the cries soon developed into screams, Sirius turned pale – why did this child start to cry when Holly, who Remus held didn't make a sound. Lily subdued her laughter and rushed forward to help Sirius hold Harry properly. Soon the infant stopped crying and fell asleep in his godfather's arms. Lily smiled back over her shoulder at James and turned back to find Holly still wide-awake staring up at her Uncle Remus. He looked at Lily if not a little confused.

"Well I think she genuinely likes you Remus." Lily said. He nodded slowly, even after having had no experience with babies before Remus was a natural with her. Sirius on the other hand – needed a bit of teaching.

* * *

**(Holly & Harry 1 year old)**

It was six months later that Sirius found the devastation that he wished he'd never have to see. He knew who'd led the Dark Lord to Godric's Hollow but first he needed to find the kids. He searched the house calling for both kids, knowing all he'd get would be cries but he still called for them. Suddenly the crying of an infant sounded and he rushed past James' body up the stairs to find Lily and Harry in the nursery – Lily was motionless but Harry was moving when he saw his godfather he held out his arms to the older male. Sirius picked up the infant and held him tightly.

"Where's your sister kid?" He asked softly, Harry continued to cry but they had faded to whimpers. Sirius called out to Holly. And he found her whimpering next to her Father. Why hadn't he seen her before? She had supposedly crawled to his side and tried to get him to wake up. Sirius picked her up and looked one last time at James' body before he heard a 'pop' that signalled the arrival of someone he may or may not want to see.

"Sirius?" Remus' voice made the dark haired young man turn around.

"Remus…they're both…gone." He said quietly and he looked up at his friend.

"I know Sirius. I know. Look – I spoke to Lily days ago, she knew something like this was likely to happen, she said if it did – Dumbledore would hand Harry off to her sister and I was to take Holly. Do you mind?" Sirius let the other man take the small child who nuzzled into his neck and kept right on whimpering. Sirius looked at Remus and smiled softly.

"You make sure you take care of her, you hear?" Remus smiled.

"I'll take care of her. Make sure she knows the truth. Everything she should. Just make sure you keep tabs on that boy if you can." Remus said. Sirius nodded and watched as his friend apparated with Holly in his arms. Sirius heard a gruff voice from behind him and turned to find himself face-to-face with Rubeus Hagrid keeper of key and ground at Hogwarts. He said he'd been told by Dumbledore to take Harry to the Dursley's. Although hatred bubbled in Sirius' stomach he handed the small child to the larger man and slowly looked back down at James' body before looking back up and Hagrid.

"Hagrid, take my bike. It'll get you there faster. Take care of him ok?" Hagrid nodded, this would be almost the last time they saw each other – but certainly not the last time Sirius would see Harry. He'd make sure of that.

* * *

**10 years later**

"Uncle Remus! Uncle Remus!" Remus groaned as he felt two hands grab at him and shake him awake. "I've got my letter! I've got my Letter! Just like you said!" He opened an eye and groaned again at the sight of his niece's face as she brandished the said letter at him, she was slightly annoyed at her Uncle's lack of interest so she tried a different approach she walked back to the door and took a running start she jumped and landed squarely on his stomach winding him and making him sit bolt upright in bed. Holly giggled when she saw her Uncle gasping for breath. He glared at her playfully.

"What have you got there, squirt?" He asked. She started to bounce on his bed beside him and she got the giggles again.

"It's my Hogwarts letter!" she squealed in delight and Remus plucked the envelope from her hands, he opened it and unfolded the letter, knowing she still loved him to read to her.

"_Dear Miss Lupin, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_." He said slowly. Holly looked delighted.

"I'll get to meet my brother right? Right Uncle Remus Right?" Holly said in delight at the prospect at meeting the twin she had long been separated from. Remus nodded.

"I do expect so yes." He said. Holly squealed and clapped her hands, "All right, Miss Lupin, down to the bathroom with you. Have a shower while I make you some breakfast." Remus said. Holly jumped off the bed and raced down stairs. Remus heard the door shut, he sighed grabbed some clothes out of his wardrobe. Holly had grown up so much in the last 10 years. She'd shot up to reach Remus' chest and she was quite beautiful for an 11-year-old. She was just like her father in so many ways. Her eyes sparkled like James' used to when he was excited about something, her unruly curls were untameable like her father's hair but at least she could comb it down when she wanted to. Her temper, however, was Lily's. When Holly was angry you knew it and it was best to stay right out of her way. Holly also had, over the past 10 years, accepted the fact that he left her alone at least one night a month to be his 'other-self' and then he'd come back the next morning with a breakfast of pancakes waiting for her. This morning however, when Holly came down stairs she was greeted by the absence of her Uncle. Curious and slightly worried, Holly raced back upstairs and opened the door to his room.

"Uncle Remus?" She said carefully, "are you ok?" Holly was greeted with the sight of her Uncle sitting on his bed dressed – but he was staring at photo. She walked over to him and climbed up onto his bed, she plucked the frame from his hand and looked down at it.

"Who are they Uncle Remus?" She asked, seeing four young men, one was obviously Remus.

"They are the Marauders." He replied, "they went to Hogwarts, long before you were born, little one." Holly had many pet names form her Uncle the one he used most was 'squirt' but he also called her 'little one' a bit. Holly never understood why he called her 'squirt' when she was almost as tall as he was, but she accepted it and responded to it as she would her own name.

"Marauders?" She repeated, trying the strange word on her tongue. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah. That's me." He pointed out a light haired, brown eyed young man, "your godfather, Sirius Black," the next young man in the photo waved up at Holly and smiled brightly at her, "Peter Pettingrew – the man who betrayed you're parents," the young man who he pointed out shied slightly away from Remus and Holly, "and your father." James waved enthusiastically up at Holly and Remus. Holly put the photo down next to her and turned wrapping her arms around Remus' neck.

"Uncle Remus – Dad wouldn't want you to be sad. Anyway, my letter says I need lots of stuff. We have to go shopping!" She said. Remus smiled and stood up. Holly raced down the stairs and sat herself down at the table. Remus made them pancakes for breakfast, as it was Holly's favourite.

"You know when you go to Hogwarts I don't think they serve Pancakes. You'll have to see. I can't remember from my days there." He said as he put the syrup and a plate loaded with pancakes in front of Holly. Holly turned in her seat and smiled at her Uncle.

"Don't worry Uncle Remus. I'm sure I'll find a way to bring mischief back to Hogwarts." She said. He turned to her and frowned.

"You'd better not Missy. If I get an owl telling me that you're in trouble you'll be getting a howler I can promise you that!" He said, Holly knew about howlers and she shook her head quickly.

"Ok, I won't do anything…" She said; Remus turned back to the stove, "…that will get me caught." She added under her breath so he wouldn't hear her.

"Holly I want to remember something." Remus said as they exited Ollivander's.

"Of course, what do I have to do?" She asked looking up at him.

"When we get to King's Cross on Tuesday I want you to refer to me as 'Dad' ok? Remember – you're Holly Lupin, not Holly Potter. Ok?" Remus had dropped his voice when he told her this. She nodded.

"Can I start now?" She asked quietly when they entered Flourish and Blotts. Remus looked down at her and nodded slowly smiling. He'd always wanted kids and with the 11-year-old holding his hand tightly he felt as if she was really his child. This was wolf part of him accepting her as his cub – James, Sirius, Peter and Lily had all been part of the pack.

"Dad?" It took a second for Remus to realize it was Holly who had spoken. He turned around to see her, looking over some of the books on a shelf near the staircase.

"Now come on Sweetheart – you don't need those books. They're for the older kids." He said taking her hand again. For the whole world they could have been father and daughter.

* * *

**September 1****st**

"Come on Holly. It's 10:45, your train leaves in fifteen minutes!" Remus and Holly quickened their pace. They had to the get onto the platform before the train left. They paused when their eyes fell on two boys, Holly's age. Remus watched as one boy - short unruly jet-black hair and green eyes, along with glasses - was told how to get onto platform by a plump woman with red hair and then went through quickly. Then the redheaded boy followed him through. Remus took Holly's hand and took her through the barrier past the woman and her daughter. Remus took her down the platform and Holly could feel her connection with her twin restitching together. How would she find him? She had no idea what he looked like and what his name was! How was she supposed to find him?

"Dad?" Remus paused and looked down at her, she was looking up at him in the way you'd find a daughter doing so to her father, when she begins her first trip on a train by herself.

"Yes Holly?" He asked She chewed her lip in that adorable way that kids do.

"How will I know my twin when I see him?" She asked carefully.

"You'll just know I'm sure." He told her. Her trunk was taken to the back carriage and she stepped onto the train.

"Holly?" She turned and Remus tapped his cheek softly, she rolled her eyes and sighed, Holly placed a kiss on his cheek then presented her cheek to him and he kissed her cheek. They said their goodbyes, he told her to keep safe and not get into trouble, she agreed and then felt the train begin to move, she waved goodbye out the window to him.

After King's Cross Station was behind them Holly started to find a seat. A group of girls didn't reply when she asked even though there was one seat left. So Holly moved on. Finally Holly found a compartment that only had two boys talking animatedly. She opened the door and knocked softly.

"Excuse me? Can I join you? Everywhere else – you know is full." She said. Both boys shook their heads, one indicated to the seat next to him.

"Sure have a seat." He said, he had red hair and the other had jet-black hair that stuck up in every direction. She sat down tentatively.

"What's your name? I'm Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter." The boy's voice seemed to hold a raw sense of awe when he mentioned the other boy's name. Then the name hit her. _Harry Potter._ Her twin brother! She'd found him. Immediately she found the link between her and Harry had mended completely.

"Oh my name's Holly. Holly Lupin." She said. Ron, Harry and Holly talked about everything they could think of. When it got to the subject of Hogwarts, Ron gladly shared information about his brothers, turned out he was the youngest boy in his family.

"Percy and Fred and George are still there – Fred and George are third years and Percy's a fifth year, he's a Prefect. Mum reckons he'll be Head Boy too. The way he acts now he'll definitely get there." He said.

"You got any sister's Ron?" Holly asked laughing. He nodded.

"One. Ginny. She starts next year she can't wait." Ron said rolling his eyes. Harry tuned eyes to Holly. She'd been quiet about her family.

"What about you Holly? You got any siblings?" He asked.

"No. I'm an only Child. What about you?" She replied.

"Only Child. I have my cousin but he's a muggle. And quite fat too, very mean." Harry indicated to his glasses Sellotape held them together, they looked as though they'd been broken at some point during Harry's childhood, before he found out he was a wizard.

"Do you want me to fix them for you?" Holly asked.

"How? They're already stuck together." Ron pointed out.

"No, no. With magic. Here. Hand them over." Harry took off his glasses and placed them in Holly's outstretched hand. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and Harry immediately thought it looked strangely like one he had tried in Ollivander's. She pointed her wand at the nose of the glasses and said clearly and precisely.

"Oculus Reparo." Immediately the tape that had held the glasses together disappeared and Holly handed the glasses back to Harry. He looked them over and sure enough they didn't fall apart when he tried to bend them.

"How did you learn that?" Ron asked, awestruck. Holly giggled.

"My dad, he taught me."

"Wow, what about your mum, didn't she teach you anything?" Ron asked, Holly's eyes darkened.

"I don't know my mum. She died when I was a baby." Holly replied.

"How? Do you know?" Harry asked.

"Dad barely talks about her. But I guess…it happened how many deaths happened back then. Maybe the same way your parents died Harry." Holly said; sympathy etched in her voice.

* * *

**Read & Review please. Means the world when you do. VGxx**


	2. First Year Seeker

**Summary:** Harry's twin sister, Holly, is a spitting image of her father with her mother's temper. But why is she so insistent to deny how much she's like their parents? Why is she so interested in the Weasley Twins?

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. Never have; never will.

**A/n:** **NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Thank-you. VGxx

* * *

**Chapter Two – First Year Seeker**

The Train ride was virtually uneventful for the trio – only when a girl with bushy brown hair and dark eyes opened their compartment door. She let out a sigh as she glanced at the three of them; eating all the sweets they could fit in themselves.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." Ron shook his head and answered.

"No." Ron had his wand out he was supposed to show Harry and Holly a spell to turn his rat, Scabbers, yellow. But Holly had a suspicion that it wasn't a real spell.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see then." She said. Ron cleared his throat again.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Ron waved his wand a bit, but nothing happened. Holly bit her lip to stop laughing. The girl flicked her hair round a bit.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." She said. She ignored Ron's look of 'who does she think she is?' and her eyes settled on Holly, "by the way – I'm Hermione Granger."

"Holly Lupin." Holly said shaking Hermione's hand.

"Harry Potter." Harry shook her hand.

"Ron Weasley." Ron didn't shake her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. I think we're arriving soon. Better change into your robes." Hermione left. Holly smiled softly and stepped out of the compartment while the boy's changed. Then they agreed to step out while she did so.

Professor McGonagall scared them when they first saw her. She had a stony harsh face and looked intimidating! Holly swallowed shallowly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you will pass through the doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses; they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin," Slytherin left her mouth like some foul word she wanted to say and then forget about, "while you are here your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points any rule breaking and you will loose points. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She walked off. A cold voice sounded then making Holly shiver.

"So it's true then. What they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Whispers rippled around of 'Harry Potter!' 'Here? Are Hogwarts!' 'No way,' the voice spoke again, leading stares to a pale boy with blonde hair, "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron snorted softly, "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask for yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." He snapped, his pale eyes boring into Ron's blue ones.

"What's so bad about that?" Holly broke in, "I don't think there's anything wrong with being a Weasley. No matter what _other_ pure-blood families think of them." She said, smoothly. Malfoy's eyes went to her warm hazel ones.

"Who are you?" Malfoy demanded.

"Holly." She replied.

"Holly what?" He snapped.

"None of your business." Holly replied. McGonagall was back. She tapped Malfoy twice on the shoulder with a rolled up piece of parchment and then looked down at them all.

"We're ready for you now." She said. They followed her through to the Great Hall. All faces turned up to the ceiling and Holly distinctly heard Hermione behind her.

"It's not real the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_." Holly rolled her eyes. Of course it wasn't real! They stopped near the Teacher's table.

"Before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." The wizard in the middle place at the table stood up. Holly thought he looked just like she thought he would.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. First Years please note: that the Forbidden Forest if out-of-bounds for all students. Also our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you – that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out-of-bounds for anyone who does not want to die a most painful death." He sat back down again. McGonagall stepped back in front of them.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Hannah Abbott!" A blonde girl, her hair in pigtails and she was blushing walked up and became a Hufflepuff. Professor McGonagall scared Holly. Remus had told her all about the Professors but Holly hadn't been able to picture them very well.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Ron's voice sounded in her ear, she shrugged.

"I dunno. What about you?" She replied.

"Gryffindor. My whole family's been in Gryffindor." He said; a note of something Holly couldn't identify was in his voice.

Susan Bones also went to Hufflepuff. Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst became Ravenclaws and Millicent Bulstrode became the first Slytherin and Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor. Another Hufflepuff was sorted.

"Hermione Granger!" Hermione walked forward telling herself out loud to calm down and relax. Holly glanced at Ron and Harry.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron said both Holly and Harry nodded. Hermione became a Gryffindor, Ron groaned. A few more names were called amid cheers from the different tables.

"Holly Lupin!" Holly took a deep breath and Ron and Harry pushed her forward. Holly walked forward slowly, hoping she'd get into to Gryffindor like Remus, James, Sirius and Lily had been in. The Sorting hat slid over her eyes and ears. She listened as the hat lightly taunted her for a while until finally it decided. _Hmmm, right – well you're a difficult one. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either, there's talent, yes, you'd do well in any house._ Holly Frantically thought _Not Slytherin! Please anything but Slytherin!_ The Sorting hat paused. _Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? Ok…better be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled Holly sighed and let Professor McGonagall take the hat from her head before she made her way to the table. She slid in next to a set of Twins, no doubt Ron's older brothers Fred and George. Soon enough Harry and Ron joined her at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Holly enjoyed her first few days at Hogwarts. Potions she hated. Harry was asked the first few questions, but he didn't know the answers. Snape ignored both Holly and Hermione, even though she and Hermione knew all the answers. She wasn't late for her classes yet Harry and Ron were. Transfiguration. Then they had flying. First try at saying 'up' to their brooms and Harry and Holly had their brooms in their hands. Neville's broom must have sensed uneasiness or fear and he went off flying. Holly watched in horror as he kept flying up and up. He was scared she could tell. Madam Hooch soon realized that Neville wasn't controlling the broom. When Neville's broom had had enough it dumped him and Neville ended up with a broken wrist. Madam Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing, with a warning that we'd be expelled if we didn't stay on the ground. Then that same cold voice spoke.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse." The Slytherin's laughed.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said stepping forward, flanked by Holly and Ron. Malfoy turned.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find," He mounted his broom, "how about on a roof?" He flew off; turning mid-air he taunted Harry, "What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Harry mounted only to be spoken to by Hermione.

"Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said, besides you don't even know how to fly." Holly broke in immediately after Hermione had finished.

"Don't listen to her Harry. Go on. Show 'em what you can do." Holly said, Ron backed her up. Harry took their advice and kicked off the ground. Hermione shot Holly a look of purest loathing. When Harry landed, he was holding Neville's Rememberal in his hand. All the Gryffindors including Hermione were cheering. There were congratulations until a voice called out Harry's name. Professor McGonagall had arrived, she must have seen him! Holly thought the worst she'd gotten him into trouble. Hermione's face wore a look of triumph.

News spread fast. Harry Potter was the new Gryffindor seeker. Quidditch was great and everyone knew Harry would do well. Or at least they hoped he would.

"Seeker?" Ron said one day as Holly, Harry and Ron left the library, "but first years never make the house teams, you must be the youngest player in a-"

"Century, according to McGonagall." Harry broke in.

"Hey well done Harry, Wood's just told us." A voice said, Holly looked round, Ron's brothers.

"Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters." Ron explained.

"_Our_ job is to make sure that _you_ don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises of course, rough game Quidditch." One said, walking next to Ron.

"Brutal but no one's died in years." The other said.

"Someone will vanish occasionally," The first said.

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" The second finished. Ron caught Harry's look of anxiousness. He shot his brothers a look then turned back to Harry.

"Oh go on Harry, Quidditch is great. And you'll be great too!"

"But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?"

"You _won't_ make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." Hermione's voice made Holly roll her eyes. Hermione led them off to an award cabinet. She pointed in at a shied. It had a few names on it, but one name stood out to them all. _James Potter Seeker_. Holly stared at the shield as Ron spoke.

"Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker too!" Harry shook his head.

"I…didn't know." He said softly. Holly couldn't believe her eyes! Her father had been a seeker. Why hadn't Remus told her?

* * *

**Read & Review please. Means the world to me when you do! VGxx**


	3. Christmas Wishes

**Summary:** Harry's twin sister, Holly, is a spitting image of her father with her mother's temper. But why is she so insistent to deny how much she's like their parents? Why is she so interested in the Weasley Twins?

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. Never have; never will.

**A/n:** **NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Thank-you. VGxx

* * *

**Chapter Three – Christmas Wishes**

**One Week Later**

Owls hooted as mail came to the Great Hall. Holly was seated between Harry and Fred. George on Fred's other side. Holly recognized her owl as it dropped an envelope in her hands. She ripped it open excited.

_Holly,_

_I heard you got into Gryffindor! Excellent Sweetheart! You truly are my daughter! _(Holly knew Remus meant she was truly James' Daughter) _But despite being my daughter – I do not want you getting into trouble every other day! Remember my warning. If you get into any form of trouble and I get an owl – you'll be grounded and receiving a howler._ ("Bummer! That's what our mother would do!" Fred informed her as he read over her shoulder)_ but remember to keep me informed about school – hope you're making friend ok. I know I had a hard time._

_Your loving father xx_

"Wow, Holly – we never get letters from our mum like that!" Fred said as she put it down.

"Yeah but did you see he threatens to send me a howler. I can't get into _any_ sort of trouble." Holly said looking a little weary she still didn't know Fred and George – but she liked them. They seemed to be nice – like Ron.

"No. But you can still do mischief." George said.

"Exactly – just don't get caught." Fred added.

"Fred and George are Pranksters Holly. If they get caught mum often sends a howler – but then again they are few and far between." Ron said over Harry's lap.

"Thanks Ron." She replied, "What sort of Pranks?"

"We'll get the supplies – you just have to help us pull them off!" George said.

"You're on." Holly shook hands with them and when she left the Great Hall – she was still smiling.

The next day Holly looked up as Fred and George returned from Hogsmeade. They had handfuls of something, which made Holly suddenly feel uneasy about pulling pranks with these boys.

"What…are those?" She asked as Fred and George sat down opposite her and put the objects on the table between them, she wrinkled her nose, they gave off an unpleasant smell.

"Dungbombs." George said simply. Holly cocked an eyebrow.

"Dungbombs?" She repeated. Fred nodded.

"When they explode they stink a whole room out. Or corridor it depends on where you let them off. We plan to put some in Filch's office." George said easily.

"Filch? The Caretaker? But what if he catches you?" Holly breathed.

"Oh he won't catch us. We never let him." Fred said. Holly looked at him sceptically.

"You worry me sometimes Fred." She said easily, she didn't need to guess anymore which twin was which; she noted their smiles were different.

"I'm still curious as to how she can tell us apart when our own mother can't." George said, grinning, Fred grinned to and there it was.

"When you smile, they're different." Holly said coolly.

"Huh? Our _smiles_ are different?" George sounded confused. He looked at Fred who had started to laugh. Holly smiled at George who was utterly confused.

"How so?" Fred asked when he calmed down a bit.

"George's smile isn't as…easy and laid back as your's is Fred." She responded easily. George and Fred looked at each other. Then Fred and George both cocked the same eyebrow. Holly laughed.

"That's when I can't. But you're smiles it's easy." She said, "oh and when you smile, the sides of George's eyes crinkle up." She said. The twins burst out laughing.

* * *

"Ok, Sparks, you ready for your first _ever_ prank?" Fred asked. The twins had nicknamed Holly 'Sparks' for the simple reason when she was laughing or smiling or even when they explained the prank to her, her eyes had sparks in them – like when someone's eyes light up. Fred and George were - for the purpose of Holly's own enjoyment – Fred and Ginger. Holly nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be Fred." She replied.

"You know what to do right?" George asked. She looked at him with an expression clearly saying _do I look stupid to you?_

"Sure Ginger. Make up some lie. Get him out of his office for ten minutes – twenty if I can manage it." Holly said. Fred nodded and ushered her forward. She knocked on Filch's office door. He pulled it open and stared down at her, furious that someone had disturbed him.

"What?" He snapped. Holly was suddenly terrified.

"Uh, sorry Mr. Filch…" _think Holly! Think! What would Remus do? _"…But I think Fred and George Weasley have let off some…" He mind blanked for a moment, "…Dungbombs in the fourth floor corridor on the…" She hated herself, "…right hand side." She said. Filch looked at her, searching for any sign that this was a joke. But she was an innocent first year. Filch retreated into his office then returned again and ran off muttering something about what he'd do when he finally got approval for whipping. Holly scowled. Fred and George appeared immediately and placed the Dungbombs in places where Filch would set them off. Holly then quickly followed the twins away from Filch's office.

"Why did _I_ have to be the one to get him to leave?" Holly hissed harshly.

"Holly, Holly, Holly. You are the innocent one of us." Fred said. Holly glared at him. George shushed them as Filch came running down the corridor, he was panting and wiping sweat from his forehead. Holly bit her lip to stop laughing. When Filch opened his office door a green cloud of smoke filtered out. Fred, George and a barely contained Holly, ran down the corridor, once they were out of earshot and around the corner of the corridor they burst out laughing. Fred and George congratulated Holly on a job well done. It was hard to say though as they were laughing so hard.

"Without you – that wouldn't have been half as funny!" Fred said between bouts of hysterical laughter. George agreed and Holly just took it in.

"If most of my pranks are like that – I'll definitely enjoy Hogwarts!" She said as her laughter died down and she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Well we can't promise that. If you ever get caught – please don't rat us out ok?" George said a pleading note in his voice.

"As long as you promise not to rat me out if you ever get caught." Holly replied.

"Of course we won't." Fred said.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

"Holly! Holly!" The raven-haired girl stopped on her way to potions and turned. She could see Fred and George waving her over. She quickly walked over to them.

"What? I'm gonna be late!" She hissed. Fred and George winked at her, "Oh come one guys – don't do this to me. I do not need this now." She said. Then there was something else she notice – their eyes were a different colour, thinking hard she remembered noticing the Fred's eyes were paler than George's. She smirked wickedly. She now knew how to tell them apart when they weren't smiling at her. Fred looked over her shoulder to see Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting for her.

"We won't keep you long. But here." Fred pressed something into her palm. She looked down at it.

"What the hell is this?" Holly asked looking down at it.

"Something we want you to slip Malfoy. We know he likes you. Cause he watches you all the time. Just make sure he gets it ok?" George said; Holly nodded. The excitement of another prank put those sparks in her eyes.

"Good luck Sparks." Fred gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ushered her away. Holly hurried back to her three friends and on her way to Potions.

The plan worked, She was able to slip the colourfully wrapped sweet to Malfoy, who suddenly had to leave class with a nasty nosebleed. Luckily Holly offered to accompany Malfoy to the Hospital Wing. Snape allowed her, that Holy gathered up both her books and Malfoy's, looked towards Hermione silently asking her to take double notes for her.

As they walked towards the hospital wing Malfoy kept moaning as if it hurt. Holly rolled her eyes a few times, but as they passed the Transfiguration classroom she caught the gaze of Fred who looked at her with a raised eyebrow she winked at him, he bit his lip as though he was biting back a laugh. Before they walked inside the hospital wing, Malfoy turned on her.

"You tricked me didn't you?" He snapped. Holly put on mock offence.

"What? No! Why would I try and trick you?" She tried her best to look offended.

"Filthy Half-breed! To think I actually thought you were worth my time!" Malfoy said.

"Well maybe, Malfoy, if you didn't put yourself on such a high pedestal then you wouldn't get so many nosebleeds!" Holly snapped. She quickly steered him into the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey righted him and told him to be more careful when Holly explained he walked into a door by accident. When they exited, Malfoy drew him wand and pointed it at her.

"You do that again – you won't see any of your precious friends ever again, half-breed!" He snapped, he snatched his books from her and walked away angrily. Holly felt shattered. A threat like that in her first year? This wasn't possible. She ran off to Gryffindor Tower and hid herself in her dorm.

After Transfiguration Fred and George went looking for Holly. When they emerged form their hunt empty handed they retreated to Gryffindor Tower. Where they found Hermione, Ron and Harry sitting going over their potions notes.

"Any of you seen Holly?" George asked. Ron and Harry shook their heads.

"She's upstairs in the dorm. Crying." Hermione said, looking up.

"Crying? Why?" George asked quickly.

"Don't know. She won't tell me." She replied.

"Hermione is there any way a boy can get up those stairs?" Fred asked. She nodded. She took out her wand and whispered a quick spell and then ushered Fred up the stairs to the first year girls Dormitory. Fred knocked on the door.

"Go away!" A voice sounded, muffled by the fact that – Fred guessed – it was stuffed against a pillow. He ignored her and opened the door. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Holly? What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." He said. She sat up slowly.

"Oh Fred." She ignored his confused expression as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her back tightly. She sobbed into his robes as he held her and just let her cry.

"Malfoy is so dreadful!" She cried.

"Of course he is. He's a git." Fred said, she laughed softly.

"He said I was a half-breed! But I'm not I'm a pure-blood!" Holly argued.

"I'll bet you are. Don't worry about Malfoy. He's always been like that. He picks on Hermione a lot too. Calls her a…you-know-what."

"A Mudblood? That's awful! He's such a disgusting, loathsome slug." Holly said. She got up and started to pace. Fred left her to her thoughts.

"So?" George looked up as Fred returned.

"Malfoy called her a half-breed." Fred said.

"A what?" George wasn't sure he heard Fred correctly.

"A half-breed. Although it's not as bad as what he calls Hermione. But it's still bad." Fred said sadly – Holly meant a lot to him. She was a nice girl. She didn't deserve to be treated like that!

* * *

With December came snow and with snow came Christmas Holidays. Holly knew she was going home and Remus told her she could bring a friend home too if she wanted to.

"Are any of you going home for Christmas?" She asked as she slumped down between Fred and George in the common room one night.

"Yeah, my parents want me home for Christmas." Hermione said.

"All of us are going home." Fred, George and Ron said – for once all together. Harry didn't reply.

"Aren't you going home Harry?" Holly asked.

"If I do…my Aunt and Uncle won't send me back here." He said. Holly smiled softly.

"Do you want to come home to my place? My dad said I could bring a friend. He thinks that it's a great idea. I'd take Ron, Hermione or Fred and George but they've got their families to go home to."

"I don't want to intrude on your Christmas with your Dad."

"Nonsense, my dad will love to meet you! He makes an awesome Christmas Dinner!" Holly tempted. Harry smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah ok. That'd be cool." Holly scribbled a reply to Remus.

_Dad,_

_Harry's coming back with me. He still doesn't know. I don't want to tell him just yet. I don't think he's ready for it._

_Holly xx_

"Ok. He won't mind honestly Harry. He'll have to buy an extra present but I've told him you're an awesome Quidditch player! Just like your dad was! I'll bet my dad went to school with yours!" Holly said. Harry smiled, he'd been waiting to find out more of his father.

* * *

The day before Christmas holidays, the group all agreed they'd send their Christmas gifts to them by Owl – but the twins said they'd as to borrow Percy's owl because Errol wasn't the best Owl in the world. Harry and Holly sat with Ron and Hermione on the train and discussed what they wanted to get for Christmas. Holly joked she wanted a book on how to ask boys out and Hermione said that she'd provide that. Together they made up ridiculous presents to give one another. Until they reached King's Cross. They got off the train to hear shout of their names.

"Hermione!" She ran off to embrace her parents.

"Ron!" he raced off to hug his parents and his little sister.

"Holly!" When Harry didn't hear his name, he felt Holly grab his wrist and drag him over to a man who looked a little shabby to be a wizard why didn't he just make his robes better with a bit of magic.

"You must be Harry. I've heard a lot about you Young Man. Holly, here says you're a Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. I knew your father was good – but he got on the team in third year! Not first! He'd be so proud of you Harry." Remus said.

"Thank-you Sir." Harry said.

"Remus." The man said offering his first name.

"Remus…Thank-you." Harry said again.

"Dad? You did get Harry a present right?" Holly said.

"Of course I did! It wouldn't be Christmas without presents!" Remus said.

"And Chocolate!" Holly put in.

"And chocolate, of course." He agreed, "Honeyduke's finest."

* * *

**Christmas Day**

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! Wake up!" Harry woke to someone shaking him and he suddenly realized it was a girl's voice, remembering he was at Holly's house he opened one green eye slowly, "Merry Christmas Harry!" She said. He picked up his glasses and took in the girl standing in his room with pale pink pyjamas on with roses decorating them. The roses blossomed then went back to a bud and blossomed again.

"Merry Christmas Holly." Harry said. Holly smiled; she looked up as Remus cleared his throat. In the lounge they ripped open the presents Remus had bought them. Harry was given a book on how keep his broom lovely and neat for every Quidditch game. Holly a new book on spells. Remus had also bought a gift that Holly could give Harry. It was a broom maintenance kit. Harry opened gifts from Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Ron and Hermione. Hermione's was sugar-free sweets (her parents were dentists); Ron's a large box of Chocolate frogs and Bertie Blotts Every Flavour Beans, Mrs. Weasley a knitted jumper with a snitch on it along with some home-made tarts, and the twins sent him a books full of jokes. Harry laughed at the twins' gift. Ron had sent her the same as he had Harry as had Hermione, Mrs. Weasley although she didn't know Holly had sent her a jumper as well, embroided with a large pink 'H' on it, the Jumper itself was purple. The colours clashed horribly but at least it was warm. Holly turned and picked up the twins' present it was smaller than the others when she opened it she found out why. It was a charm bracelet that already had six charms on it. One of which she realized was a laughing girl, most likely imitating herself. She smiled and let Harry clasp it around her wrist. Harry found himself wishing that his parents were here to see him with his friend and her father.

"Harry…your parents will be so happy to see that you're happy." Remus said as though he read his mind. Unbeknownst to him Remus had said the same to Holly 4 Christmas' ago.

* * *

**Read & Review please. It means the world to me VGxx**


	4. Dealing With Malfoy & Extra Points

**Summary:** Harry's twin sister, Holly, is a spitting image of her father with her mother's temper. But why is she so insistent to deny how much she's like their parents? Why is she so interested in the Weasley Twins?

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. Never have; never will.

**A/n: ****NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Thank-you. VGxx

* * *

**Chapter Four – Dealing with Malfoy and extra points**

"Holly!" Holly didn't register who had called her name until two sets of strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her up from the station floor. All she had was a glimpse of red hair.

"Put me down!" She squealed and they did as she asked. Coming face to face with Fred and George. Both wearing royal blue jumpers with a yellow 'F' or 'G' on them. She grinned; obviously Molly did this to tell them part. She'd pulled on her own jumper that morning too. Fred and George looked it over, looking her up and down.

"You got one too then?" George said smiling; Holly nodded.

"Yeah. It's the only piece of clothing I got. Thank-you so much for the charm bracelet boys. It's lovely." Fred leaned forward and put his mouth near her ear.

"One charm for every prank you've pulled with us." He whispered. She grinned while blushing madly.

"Hey! Lupin!" Holly stopped and turned. Her eyes fell on Malfoy and his two gorillas. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. She rolled her eyes and faced them.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said as he made his way towards her. He stopped in front of her, inches from her face. He reached up and took hold of her jaw in his hand. He gripped hard, not about to let go. His eyes held a hard sort of lust. Holy felt fear take hold.

"You know…I always liked you Lupin. But then…father says I shouldn't concern myself with half-breeds. However, I find myself unable to get you out of my head. It seems I'm plagued by images of you. So…I've tracked you down to find out just what it is that makes you plague me so." In an instant Malfoy's mouth was on hers. Holly could feel her fear mounting, until strong hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her away. Holly's eyes snapped open. Seamus Finnagan and Dean Thomas held Malfoy back; Harry and Ron had grabbed Holly. Ron was muttering about hexes he could use. Holly told them she was fine.

"He bites though." She said wiping at her mouth. She looked utterly disgusted.

"Let's get you to the common room." Harry and Ron helped her up and they half carried her to Gryffindor tower.

Fred, George, Hermione, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown all looked up as they came in. The twins looked at each other Holly looked like she was ready to throw up.

"Holly!" Fred and George were on their feet and they took Holly from Harry and Ron immediately. They sat her down on an armchair both kneeling in front of her. For once in their lives the twins looked thoroughly worried and frightened. George put his hand on Holly's shoulder.

"What happened?" Fred asked putting a hand on her leg, she looked at him and smiled bitterly.

"Malfoy kissed me." She said dryly and wiped at her mouth again.

"Malfoy? _Kissed_ you?" George sounded plainly repulsed. Holly nodded.

"Yeah. On the mouth. Gross! He bites too!" Holly said, she was wiped at her mouth the best she could, "I'm gonna need to drink sterilization stuff that muggles use, that was the most repulsive thing I've ever experienced." Holly said; Fred had turned away to make fake wrenching noises. Holly got up and said she was going to go up to bed.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Holly caught Malfoy staring at her the next day at breakfast. She groaned and rolled her eyes. She hated him so much – ever since he kissed her.

"What is it? Malfoy staring?" Fred's voice made her jump – considering that Hogwarts had benches for their students to sit on Holly fell backwards off it. Landing painfully on her back. Fred leaned back ready to grasp her arm but Holly used her free arm to slap his hand away.

"No! I think my arm's broken." She hissed as she tried to move it. She slowly sat up and sighed shaking her slightly dizzy head.

"Uh, Holly…I think your arm _is_ broken." Holly looked down at her arm to see a bit of her bone sticking out of her arm. Holly used her good arm to pull herself up and Fred started to take her to the hospital wing. Halfway there, Holly started to feel lightheaded from loss of blood.

"Fred…I don't feel so good." She said grabbing his arm.

"You're losing blood sweetheart. Come on you can make it's just a little further." He said, she shook her head and instantly regretted it. She closed her eyes and she went limp in his arms. Cursing slightly Fred picked her up the only way he knew how. Fred Weasley – successful prankster bride-carried first-year prankster, Holly Lupin, to the hospital wing, but the time he got there he was being tailed by George, Hermione, Harry and Ron. All of which swore to make Malfoy pay for what he did to her.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Holly!" Holly opened one hazel eye to see her father (Remus) coming towards her from the door of the hospital wing. She smiled softly.

"Hey Dad." She said. His eyes were on Fred and George both of which were asleep on the other side of the bed. He inclined his head to them and Holly smiled "they're my best friends Daddy." She said.

"Yeah I'll bet." Remus said. Madam Pomfrey came through and woke the two Weasleys. They woke slowly and looked from Holly to Remus and back again.

"Sorry Holly. We'll go. Nice meeting you Mr. Lupin." George said as they left. Remus watched the boys walk out. He then turned back to Holly and spoke.

"How'd you end up here? You weren't pulling pranks were you?" Holly shook her head, sharply and regretted it instantly.

"No sir. I got my first kiss yesterday though." She said.

"Oh from who? One of those fiery red-heads?" Remus said jerking his head backwards towards the door the boys had been at moments ago.

"No. Draco Malfoy, in Slytherin. He bit my lip!" Holly clearly hadn't wanted this first kiss.

"He bit you?" Remus confirmed.

"Yes! Daddy I didn't want to be singled out by him! I didn't ask him to kiss me! He just did! It seems even though I'm a – and I quote – 'filthy half-breed' he thinks his father hates me but he can't get me out of his head! Dad, I'm worried." Holly sighed.

"From now on – you got to your classes with friends and do not let them leave you alone. If you're with Harry and Ron and Hermione keep with them. Ok?" Remus warned, Holly nodded slowly.

"You make it sound like Muggle Bullying Dad." She said smirking.

"Well it sort of is isn't it? Bullying wizard style." Remus said lightly punching her arm, "if Madam Pomfrey can mend bones in a heartbeat – why are you still here?"

"I lost a lot of blood apparently." Holly said, "but I'm glad you're here now Dad. I promised you I wouldn't pull pranks. And I haven't. Not one!"

"Why don't I believe you?" Remus said smirking.

"Because I look too innocent and gorgeous?" Holly said smiling.

"No…because," he dropped his voice, "you're James Potter's daughter!" He said.

* * *

**Four Days Later**

"Holly! Oh Gosh Holly! Are you ok?" Hermione grabbed Holly's arm and helped her to her feet. She'd only slipped on the moss-covered floor of the corridor leading to the dungeons. Not like she was likely to break a bone here. But ever since she'd broken her arm and lost all that blood Hermione, Harry and Ron were all over helping her up when she fell or making sure she didn't hurt herself too badly.

"Guys, I'm fine really." She said hauling her bag back up onto her shoulder. At that moment someone pushed her back down again.

"Your head shouldn't be higher than royalty Half-breed." Malfoy's cold voice made Holly shiver.

"You think you're so high and mighty Malfoy – why don't you pick on someone you _can_ get out of your head!" Holly challenged standing up to her full height. Malfoy stared at her and said something no one should ever say to anyone. No matter what their bloodline.

"How dare you even look at me – you're just a bad as your Mudblood friend, Granger!" Holly's jaw dropped, Hermione's eyes filled with tears, Harry and Ron drew their wands.

"Draco Malfoy – you are the worst most evil and conniving creature _ever_ to walk this earth. Eat Slugs!" Holly had said the curse before she even realized how hard it was. But luckily for her, the magic that resided in her blood was so powerful that the spell worked. Malfoy was shot backwards. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed her and tackled her til she was standing in front of Malfoy who suddenly spurted slugs from his mouth. The two gorillas dropped Holly and grabbed Malfoy helping him to the hospital wing. Holly stood up and brushed herself off. She looked towards Harry, Hermione and Ron and smiled.

"Mission accomplished." She said. Hermione clapped her hands delighted.

"That was wicked!" Ron said awestruck. Harry just patted her shoulder.

"Hard spell at the best of times. But you must have some pretty powerful magical blood in you." He said; Holly smiled.

"Yeah I guess it comes from my Dad." She said. Harry nodded slowly, he knew Holly wasn't telling him the whole truth, he'd felt that since Christmas – but somehow he thought maybe…just maybe he'd be able to uncover it soon.

* * *

**End of Year Feast (House Cup to be awarded)**

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…" A few groans sounded around the Great Hall, Dumbledore chuckled a little, "now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty two; Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy two." A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room fell silent and stilled, Holly eyes went from Harry, to Hermione and finally to Ron who was beside her, whose expression said what everyone else was feeling _what's going on?_

"Ahem," said Dumbledore, "I have a few last minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…first to Mr. Ronald Weasley," The Gryffindor table turned to Ron, who had gone purple in the face, "for the best played game of Chess Hogwarts has seen these many years. I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Holly hugged Ron tightly and spontaneously planted a kiss on his cheek making his face go redder if possible.

"Second to Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect in the face of fire, Fifty points." Hermione buried her face in her arms, and Harry strongly suspected that she had begun to cry. Gryffindors up and down the table to be beside themselves – they had suddenly gained one hundred points. Now on 412 points they had to be getting closer to coming third right?

"Third – to Mr. Harry Potter," the room went silent again – as whispers had broken out, "for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." Holly and Hermione looked at each other both were thinking the exact same thing, but Holly voiced it.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Everyone who heard looked at her happily but then faces turned back to Dumbledore they could award two house cups could they? If only Harry had gotten one more point. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had started yelling – because like Gryffindor – they didn't want Slytherin to win the house cup again! Dumbledore raised his hands, the room fell silent again.

"There are many kids of courage," Holly cocked an eyebrow at Fred who sat beside her, he shrugged, "it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I therefore award ten points…to Neville Longbottom." Immediately the boy in question disappeared beneath a pile of girls and boys hugging him. Ten points brought Gryffindor to 486 points. They had won the house cup!

"Assuming that my calculations are correct I believe a change of decoration is on order," Dumbledore clapped his hands once and the decorations changed – silver changed to gold and green melted into scarlet the serpent that had been on the banners changed into a lion. Gryffindor had won! Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs stood up in unison with Gryffindors and all three houses took off their pointed hates throwing them up in the air. Harry received a hug from Holly who had joined everyone on the table. Holly was lifted down by George but was soon hoisted onto Fred and his shoulders. She squealed almost falling backwards but Ron grabbed her hands to steady her.

"Remember your parents and Guardians should see these notes, no magic at home!" Professor McGonagall said while also giving out exam results. Holly and Hermione were surprised at how Harry and Ron scrapped through with relatively good results. Even Gregory Goyle got through.

"Pity…I really hoped he'd be kicked out." Holly sighed.

"You can't have everything in life Holly." Ron said.

"Sparks!" Holly turned and ran over to Fred and George.

"How'd you guys go on your exams?" She asked.

"Ok I guess going up to fourth year. Just think when we're in fifth year you and us can go together to Hogsmeade, that is if your Dad allows it I guess. He seems a bit protective of you." George said.

"Of course he is He's my Dad. I'm an only child." Holly said. She looked down at the note in her hands.

"We always hope they'll forget to give them out but alas – we still have to wait until seventh year." Fred said, Holly laughed.

"Oh well. It keeps you in line doesn't it?" Holly said, Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged.

"No more than our mother does." They said.

* * *

**Read & Review! It means the world! VGxx**

_I did say to one of my reviewers that second year was going to be done. Scrap that – I'm skipping second year and going straight to third! VGxx _


	5. New Teacher

**Summary:** Harry's twin sister, Holly, is a spitting image of her father with her mother's temper. But why is she so insistent to deny how much she's like their parents? Why is she so interested in the Weasley Twins?

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. Never have; never will.

**A/n:** **NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Thank-you. VGxx

**2****nd**** A/n:** There are references made to the year before when Harry, Hermione, Ron and Holly were in second year. But it's only little things – like about Gilderoy Lockhart and how Holly now feels about Fred and George.

* * *

**Chapter Five – New Teacher**

"Dad? What are you doing?" Remus looked up as Holly's voice sounded behind him. The 13-year-old was too curious. He turned around and picked up a piece of parchment off his nightstand. He handed it to her. Curious she glanced down at it but didn't read it. She knew the emerald ink was form Professor McGonagall but why would she send Remus a letter?

"Go on, read it out loud." He said. Holly looked down at it and started to read.

"_Dear Remus, as our last Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher tragically had an accident at the end of last year I would like to invite you to_…Dad…bloody hell. Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor! That's great!" Holly said hugging him tightly. Remus laughed softly then pulled back and looked at her seriously putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Holly…I won't be 'Dad' in class. I'll be Professor Lupin. You'll have to refer to me as such and I will refer to you as Miss Lupin. No special treatment. You have to understand that ok?" Remus said closing his suitcase and locking it.

"Ok…Professor." Holly said smiling.

"It's been a while since I was in that School." Remus said, his eyes glazing for a minute.

"First year Dad. When I broke my arm." Holly reminded him.

"No, no. I mean in the classroom." He said.

"Oh…_that_, well now you'll get to meet Fred and George Weasley, their little brother Ron and Hermione Granger. She's really smart." Holly said. Remus smiled. Holly had packed her trunk and was ready for the train ride to Hogwarts. Remus told her it was best she entered the train with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, it's best. But Dad…" Holly bit her lip. She hadn't thought about this and hadn't read far enough into the letter to find out.

"What is it Holly?" Remus asked seeing her anxiousness and apprehension. Holly's hazel gaze shifted from the floor back to her father's face.

"What about your transformations?" She asked. Remus looked at her squarely and sighed. He knew she'd ask. Holly maybe curious but she also one of the most caring people Remus knew, so much like her father. Remus didn't want to burden her with this so it was best to tell her now so she didn't worry.

"Listen to me carefully Holly because this is very important – you can't tell anyone that I'm a werewolf ok? I'm still your dad but you know nothing of my transformations. Professor Snape has agreed to brew a potion for me that hopefully will make my transformations less painful. So I can curl up in my office until I'm me again, so to speak." He said Holly nodded; she hated her Potions master but even more now she had to trust him to help her father.

Four days before school started she went to The Leaky Cauldron. She was told there were no more rooms left. Until she heard a voice she knew only too well. He'd help her out for sure!

"Holly! What are you doing here?" She turned around to face one of the two redheads she loved so much. One more than the other – but she still had to know which one was which.

"Hey!" She knew the voice belonged to one of the twins but until they hugged her she didn't know which one, "Hey Gred. What brings you here?"

"Mum thought it best if we stay here before school starts. Welcome to third year." He said spinning her around, "Tom – we'll get her to share with our sister, Ginny." George said grabbing Holly's trunk and pulling it up the stairs.

"How'd you like Gilderoy last year?" George said, Holly laughed.

"Oh how much more self-obsessed can someone get?" Holly said, "I mean how were we supposed to remember his favourite colour? Honestly!"

"I couldn't help but notice that you seemed the only female in Flourish and Blotts that did not seem weak-at-the-knees and was totally level-headed when he was there." George said, knowing his brother liked the levelheaded, attractive and smart raven-haired teen. George would've tried to get her – if he didn't love life so much.

"Oh he annoyed me, and he is so self-obsessed – I mean no female wants a guy who spends more time in front of the mirror than her. Trust me. Anyway why fawn over someone you can't have? Even when you think it'd make the boy you know likes you jealous?" Holly said as they stopped in front of the twins' room.

"Oh really? You know who that is?" George said putting his hand on the doorknob. She shook her head.

"No but I know that Ron was jealous of Hermione's fawning over him." She said. George raised an eyebrow; his baby brother liked the resident Hogwarts know-it-all bookworm? No way!

"Ickle Ronniekins?" He said, Holly nodded.

"He likes her. Has since day one of meeting her. September 1st on the train to Hogwarts." Holly said. George pushed the door open. Holly looked around as unlike the other rooms this one had been decorated in Scarlet and Gold. Holly looked back at George when she noted the two beds in the room and the other tall redhead on one of the beds, casually flicking through his next Potions textbook, he had obviously been waiting for George to return. Fred didn't look up when the door opened; he just yawned and blinked a few times, as if he was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Forge, look who decided to show up." George said, now the redhead tore his eyes from the textbook. His eyes widened slightly as Holly locked eyes with the tall boy who somehow last year had made her fall head-over-heels for him, of course Fred didn't know she loved him. It seemed Fred couldn't believe his eyes. Why was she here?

"Holly?" He stood up and walked over to her, "why are you here?" He asked. Holly bit her lip.

"My dad – thought it would be good for me. So I could spend time with my friends." Holly explained.

"Oh, Fred. I thought she could sleep in here with us." George said.

"What? No way! George that's insane! Mum will never agree and what about Ginny and Hermione? Why can't she share with them?" Fred asked.

"Because she feels comfortable with us. She doesn't always get along with Hermione and I think Ginny mightn't like Holly much this year like she did last year. Ginny likes Harry – everyone knows that – so Ginny obviously sees Holly as a threat. Here she's not bothering us or the girls." George stated matter-of-factly. Holly cocked an eyebrow.

"You've really thought this through huh?" She said.

"Yep. I always find that thinking something through thoroughly works best." George said.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Holly wasn't surprised when Ron asked her to join Hermione and him while they got their school stuff. But she declined. She was content to amuse herself by reading. Holly and Fred had refused to share a bed so all three had conjured one together. It worked to. It was comfy and she had slept well. This made George and Fred feel a lot better. When Fred and George returned to their rooms to let Holly know that breakfast was nearly ready they found her lying on her stomach on Fred's bed casually flicking through _his_ Transfiguration textbook.

"Interesting is it?" Fred asked making Holly jump. She hadn't been in the middle of the bed so the surprised made her slip off onto the floor.

"I'm okay!" She laughed as she sat up, "I'm all right." She got up and brushed herself off, "it is interesting yes. It says in your potions book how to make the Animagus potion. My dad used one once." Holly said brightly.

"Well we'll continue this later – I'm hungry and breakfast is ready Holly." George broke in. Holly followed the twins downstairs wondering if her Dad was ok. She put on a smile and listened, laughed and responded to everything that was said to her and around her.

* * *

**September 1st**

"Holly! Holly!" Turning Holly received a hug from Harry as he saw her. She joined Hermione, Ron and him in their search for an empty compartment. To Holly's dismay they reached a compartment, which only had one occupant. Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"I thought the only adult on the train was the witch who pushes the trolley?"

"Yeah that's what I thought too."

"It's strange. He's the only adult I've seen on the train in the past three years."

"Yeah," Holly piped up, "but everywhere else is full. Don't worry. He's asleep anyway." Holly pushed in past Harry and Ron and slumped down onto the seat next to him.

"Who do you think he is?" Holly glanced up at the suitcase and smiled.

"I think Professor R. J. Lupin actually." Holly said quietly.

"You know him?" Ron asked.

"Suitcase Ronald." Holly said pointed up at the case in the luggage rack. He looked up and groaned.

"Do he really is asleep?" Harry asked.

"Seems to be why?" Hermione said.

"I need to tell you something." Harry closed the door. He started retelling what Mr. Weasley had told him. All the while Holly noticing any change in Remus. Which at one stage she heard his breathing change. And it hadn't gone back to the even breathing like when you were asleep. She knew he awake.

"Let me get this straight," Ron's voice broke her thoughts, "Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?"

"But they'll catch Black won't they? I mean everyone's looking for him."

"Oh yeah, except no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before…and he's a murderous raving lunatic." Holly stifled her laughter.

"I didn't think Harry's life was so funny to you _Lupin_." Hermione snarled.

"It's not, _Granger_. Harry's life isn't threatened. Look I _know_ Sirius Black. Ok? I _know_ him. He's not a murderer." Holly felt Remus move slightly beside her, but that movement alone told her not to say anything more.

"How do you know him?" Hermione asked.

"He's an old friend of my Dads. We've met...oh…twice – three times." Holly said.

"Really? Why don't I believe you?" Hermione snapped.

"Don't believe me Granger. See if I care." Holly said.

"Girls, girls, girls. Come on, no need to fight over Harry. Come on. We're all concerned here. Right?" Holly and Hermione seemed to ignore Ron all together they just glare at one another. Suddenly the train stopped throwing Holly off balance. She landed on her knees.

"What is it with me and falling off stuff?" She muttered getting to her feet. She stood up and opened the door, as the train shuttered again Holly took a step back. She reached into her pocket drawing out her wand. But whatever had come aboard made the window freeze and Holly shivered. She looked at Professor Lupin but he didn't move. She felt colder and colder. Then she stepped back a shape had appeared at the door. Holly's mind shut down. She knew exactly what was happening. She stumbled backwards landing on Remus' foot, he still didn't move. Not until both Holly and Harry had passed out.

A warm hand on her cheek and voices made her wake up. Hermione handed Harry his glasses as Holly's eyes slowly opened. She was greeted with Ron's smiling face and Remus holding out Chocolate to her.

"I thought the smell might wake you. Honeyduke's Finest Chocolate. It'll make you feel better." Holly took it and smiled softly.

"Thanks Professor." She said. Harry also received a piece of Chocolate.

"What…was that thing that came?" He asked a little disorientated.

"It was a Dementor. It was searching the train for Sirius Black. If you'll excuse me I need to have a little word with the driver." He got up and just before shutting the door he turned back and smiled at them, "Eat you'll feel better." Then he was gone.

"So…you want to shed some light on what your dad was just talking about Lupin?" Hermione said sitting up to Harry.

"Be careful how you talk to me Granger. And he is not my father." Holly said sourly.

"Please, Holly. Can you tell us anymore about Dementors?" Harry asked.

"Not really Harry. I've never encountered them before tonight. But I guess I'm not use to you either I passed out too right?" She looked at Ron who nodded.

"Yeah, you both went rigid like you were gonna have a fit or something." Hermione said.

"We felt weird too. Like all the happiness had gone from the world." Ron added.

"Yeah I've heard about that. In fact," Holly put on an uncanny impersonation of Hermione, "I've read about them. Look – Dementors are nasty creatures. They suck all the warmth and happiness out of the world. Considering what happened to your parents and my mum – well…it's just we have horrors in our past, horrors Granger and Ron can scarcely imagine. Harry – we're not weak or anything like that we just have the worst possible past anyone could have." The compartment door opened, Holly felt herself groan.

"Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, "Potty and the Weasel." Holly felt her hand curl around her wand.

"Back off Malfoy." She snarled. When Malfoy didn't move Holly drew her wand, "Malfoy back off or you'll end up being carried away by your gorillas." Holly said Malfoy stared down the piece of wood at her.

"You don't scare me Lupin. That little piece of wood doesn't scare me either." Malfoy drawled.

"Oh yeah? Stupefy!" A jet of red light shot form Holly's wand hitting Malfoy at point blank range. He was shot into the window of the train, knocking him out cold.

"Get him out of here, unless you two wanna be stunned as well." Crabbe and Goyle picked Malfoy up and carried him away. Hermione, Ron and Harry stared at her.

"You could be landed with a detention for that Holly!" Hermione whispered loudly.

"I don't care. You have no idea how much I wanted to send him flying." Holly said.

* * *

**Read & Review. Means the world to me when you do. VGxx**


	6. He'll Have To Know Soon

**Summary:** Harry's twin sister, Holly, is a spitting image of her father with her mother's temper. But why is she so insistent to deny how much she's like their parents? Why is she so interested in the Weasley Twins?

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. Never have; never will.

**A/n:** **NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Thank-you. VGxx

**2****nd**** A/n:** There are references made to the year before when Harry, Hermione, Ron and Holly were in second year. But it's only little things – like about Gilderoy Lockhart and how Holly now feels about Fred and George.

* * *

**Chapter Six – He'll Need To Know Soon**

"Intriguing isn't it?" Remus' voice held a slight teasing note in it, "would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?"

"That's a Boggart that is." Dean said. Lupin nodded.

"Very good Mr. Thomas. Now can anybody tell me what a Boggart looks like?" Lupin asked, the reply came immediately.

"No one knows." Holly spoke up before Hermione (now visible to the class) could drew a breath, "Boggarts are shape shifters they take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so-" Lupin cut her off nodding.

"So terrifying yes." Suddenly Malfoy voice broke out across the room – he would never have spoken up in front of Snape in potions but Lupin was different.

"Daddy's little girl got it right!" He cooed sickeningly, what happened next no one would have expected. With the speed of a bullet out of a gun Malfoy shot backwards across the room. Landing several feet from where he had originally stood. The whole class had jumped but all eyes landed on Holy who was holding her wand tightly in her hand, her arm outstretched, everyone knew it was her who had hurled the curse towards the pale faced Slytherin. The rest of the Slytherins stared at her hatred burning, the Gryffindors on the other hand burst into applause and cheers or approval. Holly must have learnt how to shoot curses at people without speaking because no one had heard the incantation. But the bolt of light had been a gold colour – indicating it may have been impedimenta. Lupin clapped his hands twice and silence fell over the class quickly.

"Detention Miss Lupin. Tomorrow Night, my office." He snapped.

"But Dad–" Holly began he cut her off.

"No buts! No one uses spells in my classroom unless instructed to. That was uncalled for. Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe kindly take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing." Lupin said ignoring the fact that the title, Dad, had fallen from her lips.

The lesson was a fairly eventful one. Neville, Parvati and Ron and even Seamus and Dean had a go at the Boggart. Holly stepped forward. For a second nothing happened. Then the Boggart changed into two people. Everyone stared, Harry let out a shocked gasp. These two people? How could they scare anyone? Holly though fought hard to think of how to make them funny – how could you? She fell to her knees before Professor Lupin stepped in front of her. The Boggart changed instantly into a moon. A full moon. Professor Lupin repeated the incantation (Riddikulus) almost lazily. The moon changed into a balloon and started to zoom around the room as the air was let out of it. The Boggart then went back into the wardrobe. Lupin sighed.

"Yes, uh sorry about that, that's enough for today. If you could kindly collect your books from the back of the room." Groans sounded, "Sorry! Sorry, but you can have too much of a good thing." The class filed out. Hermione pushed Holly once they were just outside the room.

"Why did you have to do that, Lupin?" She snarled.

"Do what, Granger?" Holly retorted.

"Give up! Ruin it for everyone else?" Hermione growled.

"How was I going to make James and Lily Potter Funny?" Everyone around them froze. Harry stared at Holly dumbstruck, as did Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Neville. Lupin had appeared at the door, he too stared at Holly shocked she'd let herself slip so much.

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"No I didn't. I just…I've seen pictures of them." Holly said.

"Why do they scare you then?" Ron asked.

"I don't know to be honest. But…well…look forget it. It's not worth talking about." Holly said brushing roughly past Hermione and Seamus she walked away.

* * *

**Outside By The Lake**

Holly cursed herself as she looked out at the lake, watching some boys skip stone across the surface. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the truck of the beech tree she let her tears slip free. She could faintly someone humming, she knew it was in her head but they were humming. It was a woman and the tune was so familiar, like she'd heard it before.

_I would die for you_

_Lay down my life for you_

_The only thing that means_

_Everything to me_

'_Cause when you're in my arms_

_You make me prouder then_

_Than anything I ever could achieve_

_And you make everything that_

_Used to seem to be so big_

_Seem to be so small since you arrived_

_On Angel's wings_

_An angelical formation_

_Angel's wings like letters in the sky_

_Now I know no matter what_

_The question_

_Love is the answer_

_It's written on Angel's wings_

_And I often wonder why_

_Someone as flawed as I_

_Deserves to be as happy as_

_You make me_

_So as the years roll by_

_I'll be there by your side_

_I'll follow you wherever_

_Your heart takes me_

Holly jerked out of her dreams when a warm hand brushed away her tears. Her hazel eyes locked with emerald green ones, behind black rimmed glasses.

"Harry." She sat up and shuffled along as her brother sat down.

"You know…it's weird, from the very first time I saw you, I knew there was something there between us. Not anything romantic – just something. Almost as if you and I were binded somehow." Harry said sitting down next to her.

"Binded?" She laughed.

"Yeah. As if…you know Fred and George Weasley right?" He asked; she nodded slowly.

"Yeah." She glanced at him.

"Well as twins they have a…bond, I guess you could call it." He said.

"And?" Holly dreaded what he'd say next.

"And it feels as though…we're family you and me." He said, she laughed bitterly.

"Family? You have got to be kidding Harry." She took this pause to look at him, "You're not kidding."

"No. I'm not. It feels as if we're twins. I mean you are scared of my parents!" He said.

"I'm _not_ a Potter Harry! Never have, never will be a Potter!" She screamed standing up.

"Holly please just heard me out!" Harry said, she turned and prepared to walk away.

"No! No! I'm late anyway! McGonagall gave me a detention I've got to go." Holly said she walked away hot, bitter tears began to burn her eyes as she walked briskly back to the castle.

* * *

"What'd she say?" Hermione and Ron asked when Harry returned to the common room later. Harry shook his head.

"Denied it completely. I mean maybe it's just me – maybe we haven't got a connection." He said.

"Maybe you should ask Professor Lupin like you first thought. He might be able to help you." Hermione said. Harry nodded slowly and got up, he trudged out of the portrait hole and down towards the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom. He paused outside it however he could hear voices.

"He's wise to me Dad! I can't hide it from him forever!" Holly's voice snapped.

"Harry deserves to have ignorance a little longer Holly. I don't want you to slip up again you understand? I don't like handing out detentions. God knows I gave James and Sirius enough when I was a prefect." Remus' voice replied.

"I don't care what you did as a 15 year old Dad! Harry is just as bright as James! If he put his mind to something he could do it!" Holly's said in reply – she sounded angry – very angry in fact.

"Holly – look just keep yourself in check. Ok? Go back to the Common Room and finish that essay I gave you all to do." Remus said; Harry froze as Holly opened the door and walked out. Her eyes past right over him as he stood in the shadows. He waited a few minutes before he walked forward and knocked on Remus' office door. Lupin looked confused for a minute before He stepped back and welcomed Harry inside. Remus made them a cup of tea each and they settled in for a talk.

"Harry, to what to I owe the pleasure?" Lupin asked.

"Sir, I was wondering if you can tell me anything about why Holly's Boggart changed into my parents?" Harry said, Lupin didn't flinch.

"I was expecting you sought me out and ask me. Harry…Holly is very much my flesh and bone – she is my daughter – I made your father and mother her godparents. I knew if something were to happen to me, your parents would raise her like a daughter. I wasn't given you as a responsibility. I didn't expect to. James and Sirius were a lot closer than I was to either. But Holly was always terrified of James and Lily. They scared her beyond belief. Her mother was always a little timid – can you believe James reaction when Holly was born? A mixture of myself and Holly's mother made her a spitting image of him?" Lupin laughed. Harry however didn't find it the least bit funny. So Holly looked just like James – that had to mean _something_ right?

* * *

**I know I said to a reviewer that I'd have more Ginny/Hermione/Holly action to see exactly how they don't get along but I forgot – Chapter seven is on its way. How does Holly deal with her true identity being 'out'? What will it make her do to Lupin?**

**Read & Review Please – Means the world. VGxx**


	7. Adopt Me!

**Summary:** Harry's twin sister, Holly, is a spitting image of her father with her mother's temper. But why is she so insistent to deny how much she's like their parents? Why is she so interested in the Weasley Twins?

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. Never have; never will.

**A/n:** **NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Thank-you. VGxx

**2****nd**** A/n:** I debated whether to jump straight to Fourth Year but I decided against it. Here is more of Third Year. Nearing the end of year.

--

**Chapter Seven – Adopt Me!**

Holly survived the rest of the term without having anything said to her about being related to Harry, she refused to let herself or him believe it. She trusted that Remus had said something to take Harry off the trail. But it was hard to do. What do you say to someone who is convinced that someone else is related to them? Everyone saw the likeness between her and James Potter, so why was she insistent that she was a Lupin. To make matters worse – Fred and George were on Harry's side. Holly couldn't even pull a prank without one calling her 'Potter' at least once. In the end she told them she couldn't do it anymore.

"What do you mean Sparks?" Fred asked put out.

"I mean I cannot pull a prank with you lot if you keep calling me Potter at least once during the course of such!" Holly snapped.

"But we don't mean to Spark!" George said also sounding hurt. Holly put up a hand.

"No I don't care if you mean it or not. I can't do it. Now if you want someone to help you get another kid to do it. Cause I'm not risking my neck with my father and I'm not putting up with you smearing me with that name!" Unfortunately for Holly, Ron, Harry and Hermione had just walked in as she said that.

"What's wrong with my name!" Harry yelled as he saw who had said it.

"I never said there was anything–" Holly started but Harry cut over the top of her.

"You just said you don't want Fred and George _smearing_ you with it!" Harry shouted.

"There's nothing wrong with–" Holly tried again but he didn't listen.

"Don't lie to me!" Harry all but screamed.

"LET ME FINISH!" The common room fell silent, "There is nothing wrong with you having the name Harry – it's just it's not my name." Holly said calmly. But Harry still didn't like it.

"Denying it won't make it go away." He said. Holly stared at him, hazel locked on green.

"Denying what?" Holly asked sharply.

"Who you really are." Ron put in.

"So now everyone is on Harry's side. I'M NOT A POTTER!" Holly screamed instead of running upstairs like everyone thought she would she pushed past the three third years she'd made friends with first year and past her two best friends and out of the common room. She didn't even stop to say sorry to Neville and Ginny as she roughly brushed past them.

--

-- Lupin's Office --

"Dad what did you– Dad?" Holly stopped when she found the office empty; she looked down at her watch. It showed 7:15pm. The Feast! She'd forgotten all about it! She quickly shut the door but stopped dead. Her warm hazel eyes met cold hard grey ones.

"Miss Lupin? What are you doing here and not at the feast?" Severus Snape snarled at her.

"I could ask you the same thing Severus." Another voice jumped in. Remus to the rescue. Holly let out an inaudible sigh. Remus always had an uncanny way of turning up just in time.

"Holly? What _are_ you doing here?" Remus asked her.

"I had to ask you something Professor, it couldn't wait." Holly said. Remus nodded and opened his office for her to go in.

"Now what did you have to ask me Holly? I hope it's important. I'm missing Chocolate Pudding for this." Remus said. Holly rolled her eyes; she was so over her father and Chocolate Pudding! With a wave of her wand she conjured some for him

"Eat it. Look, Harry and Ron and Hermione and Fred and George they're all against me, they don't understand why I can't let out why I'm not allowing myself to be a Potter." Holly said, Remus ignored the pudding in front of him and watched her with interest.

"Potter hey? Well there's only one way to settle that, and it's to admit that you are a Potter." Remus said relaxing back in his chair.

"No! No, no, no! When I turned 6 I vowed never to be a Potter again! You were so much more of a father than I could've wished for!" Holly yelled.

"I was doing what James would've done to you! You would've been the only female born Potter! He would've doted on you no end! I know James and he was like that! He loved kids!" Remus said leaning forward again his elbows narrowly missing the pudding.

"You are the only father I've known Remus! I do not want to admit to be something I'm not!" Holly snapped angrily. Remus could tell he was pushing it. But she wouldn't hurt him. She'd get expelled or suspended if she did.

"But you are a Potter. No matter how much you try to deny it. You can do everything to deny it – but it's in your blood. You could've gone up after Malfoy and caught Neville's Rememberal and could've become the youngest Quidditch Player in a Century! But no, you stayed put on the ground – just like your mother would've." Remus said.

"Just like you would've!" Holly stated.

"It makes no difference what I would've done! You look just like James but you act just the same as Lily did!" Remus said laughter edging into his voice. Holly stared at him disbelief on her face. She couldn't believe she was hearing this!

"I can't believe you! Argh! No matter what I do or say you always keep saying I'm a Potter when I'm not! There is more then one way to fix it!" Holly snapped.

"Oh yes? And what may I ask is the _other_ way?" He asked, anger now edging into his voice.

"Adopt me!" It took a moment for Remus to truly understand exactly what Holly had said.

"WHAT?!" He stood up towering over her.

"Adopt me Remus! Then I will truly be your daughter!" Holly said. Remus refused over and over again no matter how many times Holly tried to persuade him to.

--

Holly woke to the sound of voices the next morning. Parvati, Lavender, Hermione and Ginny were all talking in hushed voices but she caught the words 'Harry', 'Professor Lupin' her own name and 'daughter', she didn't have to be exceptionally bright to know what they were talking about. She yawned loudly to let them know she was awake, immediately the talking stopped. She pushed the curtains around her four-poster open.

"Oh please do not allow my moment of awakening let your conversation cease. Please go on." She said sourly. She stood up and walked into the bathroom. When she emerged Hermione and Ginny were the only ones left in the room. Holly merely cocked an eyebrow and dressed as quickly as she could.

"Why do you deny who you are Lupin? It's no good you know. We know you're Harry's twin sister." Hermione asked, a biting note of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh god, Granger can we not? Please? I fought with my dad last night I do not need your sarcasm this morning." Holly said, rolling her eyes.

"She's not being sarcastic Holly. She merely asked you a simple question." Ginny said.

"Don't you start defending her Weasley. You're no better." Holly said.

"Don't start on me!" Ginny snapped.

"Why not? All the Weasley's are against me anyway!" Holly ignored the shouts of her name as she exited the Dormitory, and ignored Fred and George completely as she made her way down to breakfast. She didn't need to be argued with or ignored completely.

Harry, Ron and Hermione positioned themselves about two metres away from her. Fred and George sat opposite them. Ginny sat with her brothers. Holly ended sitting by herself not that she particularly minded but it seemed to worry her father. He glanced at her quite a few times during the meal but she ignored all looks sent her way. Even in Potions she was ridiculed. Snape purposefully paired her with Harry. They worked surprisingly well together though. Even Snape was surprised when he saw them _talking_ civilly to each other about it.

--

"Do you mind?" Holly's voice was heated as Harry placed his feet up on the table in the common room and it obscured her view of the paragraph she was copying down for her Essay for _History of Magic_.

"Professor Binns wants this done by Tuesday and it's Sunday. I need to get this done ok?" Holly looked across at the boy who lived; she would've scoffed had she not been born his sister. Boy who lived what sort of title was _that_? She pushed his feet off the table and finished copying out the paragraph.

"Did you have something to say Harry?" Holly asked as she waited for the ink to dry. He looked at her now, piercing green meeting with Hazel.

"I think I was wrong about you Holly." He said. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Wrong about me? How?" She asked.

"Maybe we're not twins. Maybe it's just my imagination." Harry said softly resting his chin in his palm.

"Good. Because look at this." Holly held out a page to him. _Certificate of birth_ With her name _Holly Elizabeth Lupin_ displayed along with _Emma Andrews_ and _Remus J. Lupin_ so it was a legitimate birth certificate. But what Harry didn't know was that this was a total fake – it wasn't real! Holly had found a way to trick him.

--

**Bit freaky in the next chapter. Look out for it!**

**Read & Review Please - VGxx**


	8. Being Hated and Lying to Hermione

**Summary:** Harry's twin sister, Holly, is a spitting image of her father with her mother's temper. But why is she so insistent to deny how much she's like their parents? Why is she so interested in the Weasley Twins?

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. Never have; never will.

**A/n:** **NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Thank-you. VGxx

**2****nd**** A/n:** The start of fourth year.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Being Hated and Lying to Hermione**

Remus stood at the archway that divided his kitchen from his lounge room. He could clearly see flames that seemed to ignite in Holly's eyes. She was fired up, but then again so was he. He was just about to go out for his transformation to find Holly waiting for him and not in bed.

"You shouldn't be up now Holly. You're 13 – I instructed you to stay in your room while I go for my transformation. Why can't you just do what I tell you to do?" Remus growled – he was slightly wolfish. He could feel an urge to rip out her throat – but he also knew that she was his best friend's daughter – he couldn't hurt her.

"I asked you to adopt me! I told you it was better than pretending to my friends about who I was! I can't keep showing everyone a birth certificate that I conjured with your name and some girl's name I made up on it can I?" Holly shouted; it had been his idea. If it bothered her so much conjure up a faux birth certificate. Holly finally gave up when Remus didn't reply; she scoffed and stormed up the stairs. She slammed her door shut he heard all the locks click shut on her door. She had to keep her door and window locked shut while Remus transformed. It was safer for her. He had his potion so that helped but still…she had to keep her door and window locked.

* * *

Fourth Year started mostly like any other. September 1st moved more slowly then Holly would've liked. She decided it was best to stay away from Fred and George for a while. As well as Harry, Ron and Hermione. Everyone in Gryffindor seemed to be against her. As well as being frustrating, homework became an issue. The only place she could do it was the Library among Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Holly found herself isolated from her house. The only place when members of her house surrounded her was during the first feast of the school term. Also Remus didn't seem to want to respond to her letters either. If he did they were short and clipped. The only time boys in her house and other houses took notice of the fact that existed was when mention of the Triwizard Tournament was made. Boys started to ask girls to go with them. It was one late night when Holly thought everyone had gone to bed that she set about doing her Transfiguration Homework. She only looked up when someone cleared their throat near to her making her jump. It was one of the twins. Someone she thought who would never talk to her willingly.

"Oh hi." She said and turned back to her textbook. He ignored her clipped and short reply; he sat down next to her and sighed softly. He seemed to be trying to get up the courage to say something so it didn't surprised her when he spoke.

"Holly…look – I know Fred being a git but you have to believe me when I say, he's confused. You don't want to admit you're a Potter – I understand that. Your attitude just confused me. One minute you're totally comfortable with who you are the next you're admitting you're someone you're not."

"George – if you're here to apologize to me for Fred's actions, don't bother." Holly snapped.

"No. I'm not here for him. I'm here so I can tell you that I understand what you're trying to do. And to ask you if you'd like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Holly looked up at him and _really_ looked at him now.

"The Yule Ball?" She asked. He nodded, "yeah all right then." She smiled then for the first time since September 1st.

* * *

It was at least twelve days later that Harry, Ron and Hermione started talking to her again. They had been discussing the Yule Ball. Holly just happened to be sitting near them when the boys announced they didn't have dates.

"Hey Holly." She looked up at them; her hazel eyes had sparks in them.

"Yes Ron?" She replied; her voice made Fred and George look up from their position next to Hermione.

"You're a girl." He said, sounding completely stupid making Hermione and Ginny – who had heard him – scoff and groan.

"Very well spotted Weasley. What can I do for you?" Holly asked, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Wanna go with one of us? Harry or me I mean?" He said. Lee Jordan spoke up at that point wanting to make himself heard, and intent on hurting Holly more than she already was.

"Wouldn't it be weird those Weasley, if Holly went with her brother? Bit strange isn't it?" He said, Holly felt bitter tears burn her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

"I'm not going Ron. I have no intention of going to the Yule Ball trust me." She said and stood up before retreating to her Dorm. Fred looked at George who shrugged.

* * *

Holly looked up as the door to the Dorm opened and Hermione walked in. Although her face held no sarcasm or hate for her.

"Holly? Who are you going with? I know someone asked you. I'll tell you who asked me if you tell me who asked you." Hermione coaxed.

"I haven't been asked Hermione." Holly said.

"Yes you have. I saw him ask you in the Common Room. Which one was it? Fred or George?" Holly looked up sharply. Hermione's face was a picture of trust and warmth but Holly didn't trust her.

"You first." Holly said.

"Victor Krum." Hermione said – Holly cocked an eyebrow.

"Krum? As in – Quidditch Krum?" Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. He told me that he'd been going to library to try and ask me, but he hadn't gotten the courage up until a few days ago. Now you. Who was it?" Holly swallowed, but what she said was different form what Hermione had thought.

"No one. He didn't ask me. We were just talking." Holly said. She got up and went to change for bed. Hermione sighed heavily, her annoyance clear. Holly just smiled to herself. Success was near for her.

* * *

Hogsmeade weekends. One of the many happier moments of Holly's time at Hogwarts. She got to spend some time away from Fred and George. However, she was hardly out of Hermione or Ginny's sight. Her eyes pleaded with Harry and Ron. And eventually they left her in Honeydukes. Sneaking out she made her way quickly down to a robe shop. A beautiful pale blue dress had caught her attention and she intended to have it for the Yule Ball. She had to. So she bought it but made sure she didn't see Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, George or Fred for the rest of the day.

When they went back to Hogwarts she went straight up to her dorm and hid the bag somewhere no one would look for it.

* * *

**Read & Review plz! VGxx**


	9. Accepting Who I Am

**Summary:** Harry's twin sister, Holly, is a spitting image of her father with her mother's temper. But why is she so insistent to deny how much she's like their parents? Why is she so interested in the Weasley Twins?

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. Never have; never will.

**A/n:** **NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Thank-you. VGxx

*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Chapter 9 – Accepting Who I Am

It was a few weeks later when Fred and Holly started talking again. And this brightened both up a bit but Holly still refused to tell Hermione and Ginny who had asked her to the Yule Ball. She saw it as none of their business and told them so when they asked her again.

"Come on Holly! We won't tell Fred we swear!" Ginny pleaded as Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Girls! I'm not going and even if I was – it's none of your business." She told them. They would groan then search the room for her dress that they knew she would wear but they never found it. Holly had hidden it that well that they could look right at it and not see it (and no it's not invisible).

The whole school was studying in the Great Hall and Holly had placed herself beside Fred. Opposite Ron. He had tried time after time to find out whom she was going with and she kept refusing to tell him. Fred flicked a piece of parchment across the table to Ron who read it then looked up and whispered harshly.

"Who you going with then?" Fred jerked his thumb towards Holly who froze.

"Uh Fred? I'm already going with someone else. Sorry." Holly said, her eyes a picture of apology.

"Who?" Fred asked.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell." Holly whispered.

"Is he Gryffindor?" Fred asked. Holly nodded.

"Yeah." Holly said, she gathered up her things and stood up, she handed her book to Professor Snape then walked back up to the common room. She had to make sure no one worked out whom she was going with. She didn't want Fred to get upset at her or at George. It wasn't worth it. She sighed and slid to the floor against the wall between her bed and Hermione's. She had to get used to this idea she had of being a Potter. Everyone had drilled it into her head for years.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As the evening of the Yule Ball crept closer more and more Gryffindor boys asked Holly to go with them, even Harry risked it. But she told them again and again she wasn't going. As Hermione and Ginny got ready for the ball Holly lay on her bed reading.

"You really aren't going are you?" Hermione asked.

"No I'm not." Holly replied absently, curling her hair around her finger.

"Well, George says he's not either, maybe you'll get to chat about who you would've gone with had you been asked." Ginny snapped not realizing what she'd said. Making sure Ginny and Hermione had left, Holly quickly showered and dressed for her date, she heard the other leave and when it was silent, there was a knock on the door. Holly opened it and there stood George, dressed in his very own dress robes looking _very_ nice indeed. If Holly didn't have her heart set on Fred, she'd be dating him.

"One second I'll just…actually can you do the zip up?" She asked turning so her back was too him. His fingers brushed her skin and Holly felt herself blush. _Get a grip Potter! _A voice in her head snapped _this is your crushes brother!_ She heard the zipper on her dress rise up her back to her shoulders, before George's hands rested there.

"You know…Fred was nuts not to go down to the common room and ask you when I did. You look gorgeous." He whispered…again making her blush. Holly suddenly had a feeling that maybe George had feelings for her, beyond friendship.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Fred and Angelina heard Ron's harsh whisper 'thought she said she wasn't gonna be here!' before they heard Ginny's soft 'Oh, you look gorgeous!' They turned finding George had arrived a little late with Holly on his arm. Fred felt something stir near the pit of his stomach. This was not what he wanted his brother to do to him. Didn't George know that Fred liked her? As more than a friend? Holly caught Fred's eye and gave him a small smile. But when Fred tried to return he found that he couldn't and just turned away. By the end of the night Fred and George weren't talking and Angelina and Holly were the best of friends. Hermione and Ginny also had asked her how she had gotten a dress so gorgeous in without them knowing and she told them that whole story about Hogsmeade.

"I thought you said you weren't going!" Holly, Hermione and Ginny turned to see Fred and George talking, rather heatedly, by the door.

"I wasn't going to tell you that I was going with her! I'm pretty sure she didn't tell you who she was going with!" George replied.

"That's different! Maybe she didn't want to hurt me!" Fred argued.

"So? Maybe I didn't want to either! It shouldn't matter to you anyway! It's not like you're in love with her or something!" George returned.

"Excuse me? It sounds like you are! You're my twin! You should know if I'm in love with someone or not! What's to say I'm not?" Fred challenged.

"How would I…wait a minute…you are in love with her aren't you?" George paused and his voice dropped in volume.

"So what if I am!" Fred shot back angrily.

"STOP IT!" The boys froze at Holly's voice, "just stop it." Tears had formed in her eyes and they threatened to fall, they both looked at her – equally as upset to see her crying as she was.

"Holly…I'm sorry." Fred said, his voice had dropped so only George and her could hear him.

"I knew George liked me. I could tell by the way he spoke to me tonight. But Fred…you weren't sending me any signals! I had no idea." Holly told them.

"And you?" George asked.

"Me? What's to say I want anything more than friendship with you two? I'm 14. You two are16. I'm not ready for that yet." Holly said.

"What's to say you want more?" Fred asked.

"Exactly. I'm not sure." She said, she accepted hugs from them before she left the great hall and went back up to the Common room it was short time later that she was joined by Ron and Harry.

"Kicked out by Hermione?" She asked casually, running her hand over her dress.

"Sent away more like. Ron and her have been fighting." Harry said slumping down beside her.

"You wanna hear something funny?" She said. Both looked at her and shrugged, "Tonight when I was getting ready…I had George zip my dress up, when his fingers brushed my skin I blushed, but you know how you get that voice in your head telling you to get a grip?" Harry nodded, "I heard it, you know what it said?" They shook their heads, "it said 'get a grip Potter.'"

"Potter? I thought you said you were never going to admit it." Ron said. She shook her head.

"What's to keep me from doing it now?" She said, "I guess I can't keep hiding it."

"What was keeping you from admitting it earlier?" Holly and Harry ignored Ron.

"So that birth certificate you showed me…was fake?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, total fake." Holly said, "I'm sorry Harry. But James and Lily…I was just…I dunno." Harry merely laughed softly. When Ron and Holly looked at him quizzically, he smiled and wrapped an arm around Holly's shoulders.

"You are so like Dad…Remus and Sirius have told me about him…you are so much like him." Harry said. But something was still off. Something that Harry was about to ask, when Fred and George returned. Fred sporting a bust lip and George a blood nose.

"Boys!" Holly cried getting to her feet, "what on earth brought this on?" She said looking at both of them. Both noted that her eyes flew to Fred's lip first before snapping to George's nose.

"We fought." Fred admitted.

"Over me?" They nodded slowly," I'm not worth hating your best friend over! Really! I'm not all that." She said, she dashed out of the common room and then back down in her robes before using what Harry told them was muggle medicine to patch them up.

"It'd take longer than Madam Pomphrey's expertise – but I saw her at the dance. She won't be back til much later. So you'll have to deal." She said dabbing at Fred's lip with a disinfectant that made him wince. George was easier, she handed him some tissues and told him to tilt his head forwards and to pinch the bridge of his nose. He did so. And soon enough the bleeding stopped. Fred needed to have a little more care. But Holly was now able to accept who she was she chatted animatedly about why she had decided to accept it.


End file.
